Ryouma's Date
by Yuki Mura
Summary: When the annoying couple, aka, Fuji and Eiji hooked Ryouma up with a mystery gal, turns out that girl won't be much of a mystery pretty soon! o.o This fic contains yaoi! RyoumaTaichi pair! COMPLETE
1. Let's Start

A/N: I am angered that I am the only one besides Mai+EvilYuki who likes Ryouma/Taichi pairings. In that case, I'll shove it down your throats by writing tons of them. You'll see, I will, until you can't help but run into them, evry-time-you-look!!! Alright, I think I should start this fic now.  
  
(The absense of Ryouma/Taichi ppl remind me of that of Hijiri in Yami no Matsuei...)  
  
Warning: This fic contains yaoi.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryouma walked down the street toward the park, the meeting place, where'd he find his supposed "date."   
  
He held an unopened ponta in his hand, a bag in the next. No doubt the bag carried his tennis supplies.  
  
Fuji was the one behind all of this, and that Eiji only fueled his crazy idea for finding Ryouma his "ideal girlfriend." Considering Fuji and Eiji had chosen the gal, this was most likely going to be a tiresome day, probably trouble, too.  
  
"Ah, Echizen." Came Fuji's cheerful voice.   
  
"Ohaiyo." He answered plaintively.  
  
"Hoi! Ochibi! You're going to have fun, nyah!" Eiji bounced, glomping onto Ryouma, then bouncing back to Fuji, glomping onto him now, why, no one knew. Maybe because they have been a couple for a few days now. A strange pair...  
  
"Your date." Fuji announced, stepping aside to reveal a person about Ryouma's height. "Her name is Chiharu-chan."  
  
Ryouma seemed not to be interested in the least, but he noticed a lot about her.  
  
She had short black hair, that looked a little blue in the sunlight. She wore a short, blue jean pants, and a white speghetti strapped shirt. Actually, she was quite flat-chested, a green bow on her head, and sandals. She had the most familiar teal eyes, and he wondered where he had seen them.  
  
"Ochibi, don't be so rude! Didn't you bring sonething for her?"  
  
"Ah, hai...," Ryouma handed her the ponta. Though, he really didn't know he was supposed to bring her something, he was planning on drinking that ponta!  
  
"Chiharu" shyly accepted the juice, "A-arigatou....de-" Eiji patted her back loudly, causing her to choke on finishing her sentence.  
  
"Ne, have fun." Fuji smiled, pulling the exited Eiji along, who made a hushing motion with his mouth, and Chiharu nodded.  
  
Echizen tilted his head to the side. What was that? Well, Kikumaru had prevented her from saying something. Ah well.  
  
She blushed terribly and looked down at the ground, "H-hi, E-Ryouma-kun...! I-I.... Uh..." She stuttered and searched frantically for words to say.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Ryouma began walking in the opposite direction the senpais had left by.  
  
"H-hai!"  
  
Chiharu scurried after him. Something about this person was strangely familiar. Her voice was very quiet and sqeaky. Almost like it wasn't her real voice...-  
  
"Ah! Ryouma-kun, w-where are we going?"  
  
"Hn." He looked toward their left, and Chiharu's eyes followed.   
  
"T-tennis courts?!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
She looked a little nervous now, oh well, that didn't mean he was going to go easy on her. He went easy on no one.  
  
Ryouma walked out onto the courts, getting the rackets and such out of his bag.   
  
Well, tennis was a good idea for a date, as long as the girl is not wearing a dress, that is! ^^  
  
"I'm going to use the bathroom, be right back." Said Chiharu in her sqeaky, little voice. She went over to the public bathrooms, which was nearby, and was about to enter the men's room. "Ne, aren't you going in *that* way?" Echizen pointed towards the lady's room.  
  
Blushing, Chiharu hesistated, "Uh-um... Yes, I know, de-uh..! Hehehe..." She nervously, slowly disappeared into the lady's room. Leaving Ryouma to wonder if she wasn't paying attention or if she's just stupid.   
  
*  
  
Was she about to say, "desu?"  
  
*  
  
Inside the women's bathroom, Chiharu looked around. No one else was in there. Good, she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
'It's a good thing a have a slightly more feminine build, or else he wouldn't have fallen for this...' Taichi thought, looking around nervously, 'I've never been in a girls' bathroom before, desu!'  
  
"So, you're Echizen-kun's date, ne?" Came a sly voice from behind him, followed by a pat on the back.   
  
Taichi looked surprised and spun around to see Ann, he hadn't really met her before, but he knew who she was, "How'd you-!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell him!" She winked and took a seat on the sink counter in front of the large mirror. "You could really pass off as a girl. Oh, and Fuji-senpai told me about it. He didn't tell anyone else, I don't think."  
  
The "girl impersonator" sighed with relief.  
  
Ann eyed him amusedly, "You'd better hurry up. You're making Echizen wait too long."  
  
"O-Oh! Arigatou, desu!" He was a bit surprised when she fixed his bow and waved him off.   
  
"Good-luck, Chiharu-chan!" She called.  
  
Taichi, or better yet, Chiharu, blushed a deep shade of red as she approached Ryouma, who looked a little annoyed and impatient from the wait. He watched her every movement with those shady, glaring eyes, which sort have sent shivers up her spine and made her feel nervous. It was those two Seigaku regulars that had conned Taichi into doing this. "The only way to learn more about your "goal" is to get closer to him!" is what he remembered most out of their little conversation from a day or so earlier.  
  
Ryouma handed her a racket, it was surprisingly light, Chiharu also noticed that Ryouma held his racket in his right hand, was that guy going to use a twist serve on her?!  
  
"Ne, have you ever played tennis?"  
  
The question was a little sudden, and interupted Chiharu's thoughts. "H-hai. A little."  
  
"Hn." He walked over to one side of the court, and she the other. It was Ryouma's time to serve. He threw the ball into the air, and slapped it across the net.  
  
As expected, the ball span as it bounced, and zoomed straight toward Chiharu's face, but she returned it, with another twist serve! This surprised Echizen, and lost a point. But that would not happen again, of course. Chiharu looked amazed and pleased with herself.  
  
But... Wasn't there someone who had copied his twist serve before? Hm...  
  
"Mada mada dane..." He muttered under his breath, before giving another twist serve, got a twist serve in return, and he decided to see what she could really do, by lobbing the ball.  
  
The ball flew high in the air, Chiharu began running to the net. Ryouma looked on in surprise as she slid on the ground, then jumped up and hit the ball over the net, it formed a "B."  
  
"Drive B." He said softly to himself. He had allowed that girl to receive another point. Chiharu was looking quite triumphant at the moment, he'd fix that...  
  
*  
  
6 minutes later.  
  
*  
  
Chiharu remained on the bench, drenched in sweat and gasping for air. Those two points were the only points she could manage, after that he simply blew her away!  
  
Ryouma was staring at her, a somewhat interested, yet annoyed expression crossing his features. How did she know how to use the Twist Serve, AND Drive B? This girl was a real puzzle, and he wanted to put the pieces together before this "date" ended.  
  
The "girl" on the bench was still panting and breathing heavily.   
  
'That guy hasn't changed at all since I last played him...' Taichi thought tiredly.  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere else?" She finally managed to say.   
  
Ryouma shrugged. Heck, neither of them didn't know what else to do on this "date." Weeell... They could always go to Ryouma's house.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here? Echizen." Came a familiar voice from behind them. They looked up to see Momoshiro.  
  
"Momo-chan-senpai." Was all Ryouma said.  
  
Momo smiled, but couldn't help but noticed the chick on the bench. "Hoi! Echizen! Is that your girlfriend?!" Chiharu blushed like mad, "Aaah! You're so lucky, she's cute!"  
  
Ann, who was not too far off, could hardly contain her laughter.  
  
Echizen tilted his hat over his eyes in embarrasement, a slight shade of pink involunteerily rising. Chiharu looked over and him, and did not fail to notice this. 'I-is he b-blushing??!'  
  
*  
  
"Ne, Fuji, how do you think Ochibi likes his date?"  
  
Eiji and Fuji were in Fuji's room, on the bed reading manga. Well, Fuji reading manga, and Eiji constantly babbling, not able to focus on anything with pages.   
  
"Sa... I wonder." Came the response.   
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Whee! This turned out longer than I had expected! I could never write like, a 2000 word chapter like some people do! . 


	2. I know who you are!

Thanks for the reviews. Haha, I always like to make Fuji and Eiji hang out on Fuji's bed when they weren't active. Don't know why. It's the "Fuji's Bed Effect."  
  
Disclaimer, Warning, all that junk.  
  
And by the way, Ryouma is not necessariy spelt as "Ryoma." (Is "spelt" a word?! I think I should have used "spelled," instead... .) Just like how I would rather spell a name like "Kyo" with only "o," while others wrote it as "Kyou." So, when it comes to names, sometimes it does not matter whether it is "ou" or "o." Souma, Soma. Kaido, Kaidoh, Kaidou. See?  
  
And also, I have seen PLENTY of times where Ryouma started out a tennis match with a twist serve, then when he uses Drive B, it's usually around the middle of the game, but other times it just comes. Yes, I HAVE seen Ryouma use Drive B in his first few moves in a match. If I told you where I've seen it, it might be a spoiler for some... .  
  
Note to the reviewers I wrote those two paragraphs for, I'm not trying to curse you out, if that's what it sounds like! Nya, I don't mean bad-word cursing. Obviously... Well, you know, I didn't mean to sound... mean, if it sounded so... Ack! I'm confusing you and myself! ~.~   
  
Again, thanks for reviewing. Now that that's all cleared up, on with the fic!   
  
~*~  
  
Ryouma and Chiharu had long since left Momo to his business. Little did they know that currently, his business was to spy on them, with Ann at his side not wanting to miss any fun.  
  
Ann smiled as they hid behind a soda machine. This would be even more fun for her, considering she was the only one who knew that Chiharu was actually Taichi! She was just wonering how mad Ryouma will be if he finds out...  
  
"Where are we going?" Ryouma asked, sounding uninterested.  
  
Chiharu furrowed her brow in thought, worried that whatever she said might annoy him. Taking into consideration Ryouma's impatient, almost bratty attitude, "Um... Maybe... we can.. see a movie?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Hm, that wasn't so bad.  
  
At the movie theater, Chiharu sat in the seat nervously. Echizen noticed it just a bit strange that she had chosen an action movie rather than one of those disgusting romance stories. That, at least, he was glad for, though he did not show it, of course.  
  
Chiharu felt a bit jumpy in the seat. Ryouma wondered what the heck was so exciting about people jumping around in slow motion and shooting at each other. You'd think all those bullets would hit someone at least once! And why the heck did they have to ruin the movie by putting some barbie girl fasion model into the mix to fall in love with the main character? Why can't they ever have an action movie without some type of love activity, like kissing, or other things if the rating was higher. This, unfortunately, was a high rated move. Ooh, some headless guys in the closet...  
  
"Um, Ryouma-kun?"  
  
Great, right when things were actually getting interesting, "Nani?"   
  
"I don't like this movie."  
  
Christ! The best bloody part of the movie, and she doesn't like it! "I don't care."  
  
He got up and walked down the row, following closely behind was Chiharu.  
  
"Grrr. Baka Echizen!" Momo cursed under his breath, as Ann nudged him in the side, "C'mon. We have to go follow them!" She whispered, pushing him to get out of the back row.  
  
Once outside again, the couple rested on a bench outside. Ryouma was staring off into space, and Chiharu was softly rubbing her knees together nervously, 'Why am I like this? Those two strange Seigaku regulars... What were their names? Fuji, Eiji... Yeah, they made me do this... desu...'   
  
Behind the bushes, Ann tried to calm the fuming Momo.  
  
"What's that baka yaro doing?! Say something to her, you fool!!!"  
  
"Calm down, Momo-chan! What if they hear you?!"  
  
"I don't give a damn! I wanna march right there and give Echizen a good-"  
  
"Sh! I think they're going to say something."  
  
Chiharu bit her lip, she had to do something before the date was over, or she wouldn't get her notebook back from those evil Seigaku regulars! "Do you think I'm weird, Ryouma-kun?"  
  
"Hai, a little."  
  
'He thinks I'm weird??' "Why do you think so?"  
  
"You remind me a lot of someone."  
  
"....How do you feel about.. That someone?..."  
  
".........Okay, I guess...."  
  
"That doesn't sound like an honest answer, desu."  
  
Echizen turned slightly to stare at her, "He's a nice person."  
  
'Okay, he said, "he." I wonder if... What if he already knows?' "I see."  
  
"You're the same."  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
"You're the same feeling as that person. Like you two are the same."  
  
Chiharu's heart began racing, did Echizen really figure out who she was? "Um... What's this person's name?"  
  
Ryouma hesitated, but then answered, "I'd rather not say."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was some silence, and finally Chiharu spoke again.  
  
"Why can't you tell me? I'd like to know, if me and that person are so much alike!"   
  
"You say 'desu' a lot."  
  
"So... desu?"  
  
"Your eyes look the same. Your voice, same behaviour, same.... everything, except, you're a girl."  
  
Chiharu sighed inwardly when he called her a girl, that meant he didn't figure her out afterall. She gave a small smile, Ryouma was now trying his best not to stare. Funny how strange he was acting, like he was afraid of something... She pulled a watch out of her pocket and studied it. It's almost time up. They had to go back to the courts to see Fuji and Eiji.  
  
"It's almost time. Should we start walking, desu?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
They got up from the bench and stretched. Even though some events that day were boring, Chiharu got to learn some things of how Ryouma thought of her, even if he didn't know he was talking about how he felt about her.  
  
As they were walking along, Ryouma stopped suddenly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Betsuni." Even though he said it was nothing, he seemed to be staring at her strangely.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot something."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Somehow, Ryouma felt he knew this person, actually, it took him the whole day to figure it out! He leaned in, Chiharu froze in place, blushing furiously.  
  
Momo was practically sweating with excitement, Ann was concentrating hard as if everything was in slow motion. Well, everything was in slow motion. True, he had had a crush on the Seigaku freshman for a while, but wouldn't Ryouma be mad if he found out who he was later? He had to tell him now, before it was too late.  
  
"...R-Ryouma-kun?"  
  
"Ryouma stopped, "Nani?"  
  
"I.... I have something to tell you..."  
  
Ann gaped as she watch from afar, Chiharu removed the green ribbon, she pulled a bandana over her head. That was all it took for the craftly, shapeshifting kid to go from Taichi to Chiharu, then back to Taichi again, and you'd never know.  
  
"I'm sorry for doing this to you... It's just that, well, Fuji-kun knew about my crushed and-"   
  
Taichi seemed surprised when Ryouma decided to kiss him then anyway. He felt fluttering in his stomach, getting weaker, it seemed to feel like. Maybe over the time they'd spent together had finally pushed his "crush" a bit further...  
  
From behind the bush, Ann was starry eyed, but Momo was shocked til' he couldn't move a muscle.  
  
"E-Echizen and.... And...."  
  
"Isn't that just sweet?"  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
Well, as the kiss ended, they got another surprise.  
  
"Congratulations, Dan-kun." Came a nice, calm voice, a smiling face. Taichi blushed again, knowing that what he was wearing was more feminine material, but he had a feminine enough build to wear it... still....  
  
"Hoi! Ochibi!! Nice move!" Eiji pounced onto Echizen, squeezing the very life out of him.  
  
"Let go, Eiji-senpai."  
  
"No!"  
  
Fuji smiled and once again turned his attentions to Taichi, "Ah, here's the notebook we took from you earlier. I didn't think you'd actually agree to this just to get a notebook back.  
  
Uh-oh, somehow, that didn't sound right.  
  
"You did all this, for a notebook?" Came the annoyed voice of Echizen Ryouma, who seemingly had black aura surrounding him at the moment.  
  
"Ah, hai, desu. Um, no! No, I didn't! Really!"  
  
"Taichi Dan-kun."  
  
'Ack! He never called me by name before!' "I really didn't!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Right Taichi, you chose a notebook out of love.   
  
Taichi: No, I didn't! I love Echizen more than this stupid book!  
  
Ryouma: Then, I wanna see it burn.  
  
Taichi: Umm... I can't do that. ^^;  
  
Ryouma: :(  
  
Taichi: .  
  
Ok, that was a strange ending, but aw well. That the end of Ryouma's Date, people! Hope you liked it, review on your way out, please. ^^ 


End file.
